


Your Scent on Me

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen always did get more handsy when they spent too long apart...





	Your Scent on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dragon! Hope you like it!

Lavi’s back hit the wall, the wind knocked out of his lungs as Allen pushed him into it. Even with the overeager touch, Lavi melted into it, purring as Allen’s hands slipped under his shirt and his tongue invaded Lavi’s mouth. He reached up, cupping Allen’s cheeks with his hands and pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Allen whined in the back of his throat at Lavi’s reception, leaning into him.

When he finally broke their kiss for air, Allen hummed and tucked his head under Lavi’s chin. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in days.”

“I know,” Lavi mumbled back, dropping a kiss on top of Allen’s head. They’d both been working opposing shifts—Allen up at 5AM each day that week to make it to work in time, and Lavi working late through the night since he’d switched shifts with one of his coworkers. They’d come down with appendicitis and Lavi didn’t have the heart to not help cover their shift.

He and Allen had only seen each other in passing, too tired to do more than give each other a peck on the cheek before crashing in an exhausted lump in bed or heading out for work. It’d been the longest time they hadn’t had a free moment together since Lavi had been finishing his master’s degree. He’d lived on chocolate covered coffee beans and Redbull for the last two months before graduation. Just the thought of that dark time sent an unpleasant shiver up his spine.

“You’re done with work for the week, right?” Allen asked, hands slipping along Lavi’s hips before settling against his lower back. He tilted his head up, trying to look at Lavi without pulling away from his chest.

“Yeah,” Lavi replied, arms around Allen’s shoulders as he leaned in closer. “Three days off, starting today. You got me all to yourself.”

“Perfect,” Allen whispered, dragging Lavi down for another kiss, gentler this time. Their lips molded together like two pieces of a puzzle, soft and plaint. Allen’s fingers slipped up into Lavi’s mess of red hair, holding him close. When they parted, his lips moved down along Lavi’s jawline, kissing his way to the crook of his neck.

Lavi whined as Allen kissed along his neck, skin too sensitive to keep the embarrassing noise from spilling past his lips. “Al,” he mumbled, leaning down closer and nuzzling at Allen’s neck in return. As he inhaled, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent on Allen’s skin, sweet and strong. “Mmm, are you wearing my coffee cologne?”

Allen grinned, his smile pressing against Lavi’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbled without an ounce of regret in his voice. “I missed you this week, so I’ve been wearing it. It smells like you.”

The sentiment made his knees weak, and he nipped at Allen’s ear, hands traveling lower to cup the slight curve of his ass. His cheeks flushed red, excitement blending in with embarrassment. “Damn, Al,” he muttered, kissing along his neck and shoulder, searching for whatever flesh he could put his mouth on. “Missed me that much, eh?”

Allen chuckled as he nibbled on Lavi’s ear in return. Slowly, he slipped a hand down his chest and cupped the growing hardness barely confined in Lavi’s pants. “Seems like you missed me more.” He dipped two fingers into Lavi’s waistband and teased the head of his cock.

Lavi’s hips jumped at the contact, a moan rattling in the back of his throat. “C’mon, Al. That’s not playing fair.” Even as he said the words, he rocked into Allen’s fleeting touch, hungry for more.

With a hum, Allen slid his whole hand into the front of Lavi’s pants, cupping his growing erection and deliberately palming him to full hardness. “Oh? Is this bothering you?” he asked, his other hand curling around the base of Lavi’s neck to keep him close.

“ _Bothering_ is not the word I would use,” Lavi mumbled back, his hands tightening on Allen’s backside. “But if you’re not careful, I might retaliate.”

“Sounds fun,” Allen replied, mischief thick in his tone. He ran his thumb over the tip of Lavi’s cock, smearing the precum gathered at the slit. He tilted his head up, kissing Lavi’s neck once more. “Are you going to punish me?”

Lavi was certain he’d blacked out for a second at that comment, the loss of blood to his brain too much to keep conscious. When he’d come back to his senses, what little he could hold onto while Allen teased his dick, he lifted Allen off the floor with a grunt of exertion. Allen’s legs curled around his hips on instinct, and but he kept hand in his pants, still teasing him. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Al,” he said, barely biting back a moan as he carried Allen to their bedroom.

“Lucky you.”


End file.
